


Yes Sir.

by HaruK



Series: 3490 Porn [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Discipline, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Student Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Teacher Steve, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Feels, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Natasha is a young woman in a college full of people who are at least five years older than her, spending her time either studying or making poor life choices.The only good thing about her situation is that the headmaster is hot as fuck and he has taken a note of her reckless behavior and decides that he needs to...discipline her.





	Yes Sir.

_ “Natasha. My office. Now.” _

Those were the words that rang in her head as she said opposite of Steve Rogers, the headmaster of her college. 

She berated herself in her head. A rookie mistake was what landed her in this predicament. You don't talk openly about attending a house party your senior was hosting, you don't talk about getting wasted in the hallways, especially if you are the only twenty year old student in a campus filled with people who are in their mid-to late- twenties at least.

But that’s what happens when you are under the legal drinking age and your headmaster overhears your plans to break the law. 

“So I’m going to assume this wasn't going to be your first...party.” Steve said. He sat on his chair, his hands clasped over the table as he stared her down, “Need I remind you that you are underage.”

“Drinking wise, yes, but besides that I'm very much an adult.” she defended, “Besides, with all due respect, I'm turning twenty one in a month.”

“That doesn't matter.” he retorted sternly, “You could be turning twenty one tomorrow for all I care, but it still isn't right.” with a huff, he continued, “It’s my job to be making sure you’re not doing something stupid Natasha. You’re not going to that party.”

Natasha frowned, her displacement shown clearly on her face. Steve raised an eyebrow, leaning forward, “You have something to say?” he asked, voice deep. 

Fuck, she thought, he’s so hot. 

When Natasha was forced to join the college years ahead of her time, she was convinced she’d be miserable. For the most part, she was right, but the only saving grace of the place was Headmaster Steve Rogers. 

He was a tall, thirty year old man sporting a lovely rugged looking beard that made him look so hot it made her heart beat faster. He wore those dorky teacher-suits but it did nothing to hide his bulging biceps. She was lucky enough that he was also her Physics teacher and instead of focusing on Quantum Mechanics, she was drooling over him. No doubt he had caught on to her attraction for him, her flirting didn't help hide it but Natasha was never one to shy away from a challenge. What she wants, she gets.    
Mostly. Steve was annoyingly stoic, responding to her flirting by dismissing them altogether. She would have stopped in fear of making him uncomfortable, but she’s seen the way he looks at her. It’s when he doesn't think she can notice that his eyes do a full sweep of her body and it makes her shiver. He wants her. She just needs to goad it out of him. 

But it wasn't just lust, Steve was also a nice guy who genuinely cared about his students. There have been countless incidents where he’s gone out of his way to make sure everyone is OK and on track. 

Like now. 

She bit her lip and cheered internally when she saw his eyes trail the action. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I promise I won't do it again.”

He hummed, clearly not convinced, “OK. So what do we do if you break your promise?”

“You can punish me.” she said, unashamed.

“...Punishment? Not a bad idea but i’m pretty sure you’re thinking of a different kind of punishment.”

“Maybe.”

“Hmmm. Bet your father would love to hear how you’re trying to get your principal to hook up with you.”

She frowned but shrugged, “I don't care about him. I care about you, and I don't see you complaining.”

He didn't really seem to have a response to that. So he simply pushed himself off the chair and made his way to the door, opening it for her. She sighed as she got up as well, ready to leave. 

But before she could, he blocked her path.

“Are you still planning on going to that party?” he asked, “Because if you are, I might as well punish you now.”

Natasha looked up at him as a grin slowly appeared on her face. She knew he was into her. 

“Oh, I'm definitely still going.” she said, “and I'm going to have a  _ wild  _ time.”

“Yeah?” he huffed, leaning a bit closer, “How wild?”

“I’m going to get so wasted...might hook up with someone too if I feel like it.” she smirked at the frown on his face, “But don't worry, I'll be thinking about you the whole time.”

“You know what.” Steve said, voice suddenly an octave lower, “I’m a bit tired of your flirting.” he shut the door and locked it, making Natasha’s body tingle with excitement. 

“If it a punishment you want…” faster than she could process, he bent down a bit to loop his arm around her back, his hand ending at her stomach, before he stood up straight and lifted Natasha along with him. He easily tucked her against his hips, securing his hold.    
Natasha squealed as her legs lifted off the ground. Steve was carrying her so easily with one arm, her guess was right, he was freakishly strong and she loved it. 

“I’m going to give it to you.”   
Because of the way he was holding her, with her butt facing him and her head facing the back of his shoes, Steve found it very easy to march to his desk and sit on the ledge, adjusting her body accordingly. He needed all access to her ass for what he wanted to do. 

Natasha landed heavily on the table, still in Steve’s hold. She was facing the window, her torso turned away from Steve her abdomen supported by his lovely thigh. With the way he had manhandled her, her toes were still a few inches off the ground, her body completely dependent on Steve’s own.    
She smiled sloppily as her thighs brushed against Steve’s crotch and she could feel the slight hardening of his cock. She wiggled her hips, her pear shaped ass performing a show as she brushed more fervently against his crotch, wanting to get him harder.

Steve bit down a chuckle, ignoring her efforts to egg him on. This wasn't about him, this was about her, and teaching her a lesson. 

Natasha choked when she felt his hand on her ass, his big warm palms caressing her skin, getting rougher as he groped and pinched it through her jeans. She felt the blood rushing to her face as her heartbeat elevated. 

“Wh- hah- what are you going to do to me?” she asked, her voice taking on a sweet and innocent tone. She felt his cock twitch and grinned, clearly he liked it. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” he said, his hand circling one cheek before he raised his hand and gave her a light slap across it. Natasha jumped, squeaking. Oh...Oh my…

“Are you going to spank me?”

Without saying anything, he did just that. He spanked her ass again, this time harder, the sound of the impact resonating through the room. 

She hissed, instinctively trying to wiggle away but she couldn't do anything.    
“Haven't I told you before to talk to me with respect?” Steve asked, spanking her ass on the other cheek this time.

“Yes Sir!” she exclaimed, her body rocking on impact, “I’m sorry Sir.”

He hummed an affirmative, “You’re a Naughty Girl, Natasha. This is what happens to girls like you.”

She grinned, “If I get your hands on me, then maybe I should be even more naughty.”

“God, you just never listen, do you?”

He roughly popped the buttons of her jeans and pulled down her pants, baring her ass to him. It all happened so quickly she didn't even have the time to process that she was wearing-

“A thong?” Steve said, eyes dragging over the thin fabric that did nothing to hide her ass. He grabbed the material and pulled upwards, making Natasha moan when the fabric was roughly pulled against her pussy. 

“That’s breaking the dress code.” Steve said, letting go of the item only to have it smack back against her skin, making her jump, “That’s grounds for another punishment.”

He raised his hand and gave her ass a tight slap. She screamed on impact, the feeling so much more intense and raw than when he spanked her over her jeans. 

“Did that hurt?” he asked.

“Yes Sir!”

“Good. It’s what you deserve.”

Over and over again, Steve spanked her ass raw. He was relentless, registering slap after slap, his grip on her so tight that no matter how much she squirmed and wiggled, she couldn't get away. She babbled and cried as he spanked in one spot continuously, making it burn painfully. 

But the burn felt so good. 

Her pussy got wetter as he spanked her, her juices threatening to stream down her leg. She felt so hot, she felt so horny. Never had any guy made her feel this way before, the boys in her class were mediocre at best. 

But Steve, he was a man. A rough, rugged, handsome man who took disciplining her into his own hands. Literally. And she loved it so much. 

Five minutes go by and Steve stopped to give her a break.

“Ready for the remaining spankings?” he asked.

“N-No Sir, please!” Natasha begged, keeping up the act, “I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Hmmm…” Steve hummed, pretending to think as his hands caressed the hot red skin of her butt, “I don't believe you.”

With that, he started spanking her all over again. 

He raised his hand and brought it down consistently, not giving her a moment of relief as he finally got her ass to the bright shade of red he wanted it to be in. Steve could feel his cock struggling against his pants, but he ignored it. He wasn't stopping until she was a wet sobbing mess. He licked his lips as he watched her ass jiggle with every hit and how he could feel her dripping wetness soaking into his pant leg. God, he thought, she was so fucking hot. When he first saw her, he could barely keep it together. she was strong, beautiful, smart and sassy, everything he loved in a woman. He tried not to celebrate too hard when he soon realized she liked him too, but there were rules about these things (which only made it hotter, he believed) and no way was he making the first move until she completely threw herself at him, smart enough to know what she's getting into. He had never done anything like this before, nor had he felt the need to. But from the day he met her, he wanted her. 

Natasha tried her best to not cry out each time his strong hand smacked her ass so deliciously. It was a sharp pain, followed by a burn which was immediately put out by the next slap. 

Steve paused for a minute, considering the situation. “Learnt your lesson yet?”

“Yes!” Natasha moaned, “Yes Sir.”

“Tell me.”

He gave her ass a hard, tight slap before he grabbed a cheek and started to grope it. 

Natasha hissed at the burn, but tried her best to talk anyway, “I- I should never drink until I'm 21.”

“And?” a tight spank

“I shouldn't flirt with you anymore and I should talk to you with respect.”

“Mhmm…”

“And I should stop wearing a thong.”

“Good.” he hummed, rubbing her burning ass softly, “Very good, Natasha.”

She squirmed in his lap. The way he said her name made her feel all warm inside. 

“You’ve been a very good girl,” he continued, “Maybe I should reward you.” his grip on her was suddenly gone and she was free to move. With a huff, Natasha quickly got back on her feet. She held onto Steve’s thighs and leaned forward, cheeks pink, breathing heavy. She looked down at his lips and he did the same as well, but he looked annoyingly composed while she was a wet, hot mess. 

“Please.” she begged, voice a whisper, “Please.”

Steve looked her up and down before he lightly grabbed her face with his hands, caressing her jaw. He pulled her closer, slowly inching their lips together. 

When the bell suddenly rang. 

Immediately, Steve pushed her away, a teasing smile on his face.

“Ah, look at the time. You need to attend the class.”

Natasha’s eyes widened in disbelief, “You...You’re kidding right?”

“Nope.” Steve said, popping the ‘P’, “I never kid about education.” he hopped off the bench and brought a hand up to trace her lips.

“This was a punishment, remember that.” he said sternly, “But, if you want your...reward, come back here once your classes are over.”

“Are you fucking serious?” she said, her heart still beating heavily.

Steve leveled her with an unimpressed glare, “Keep up the attitude and i’ll take away your reward, Natasha.”

“...I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Good. Now go to class, and remember, you can't touch yourself.” he said sternly, “I’ll know if you do and I promise you, you wont like the punishment you’ll get if I catch you.”

She pouted, but decided to not try and fight a losing battle. She bent down to lift up her pants when she was suddenly stopped. 

“Give me your thong.” Steve said brashly which made Natasha sputter.

“I-Whu- Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” he held out his hand casually, like he wasn't asking for her soiled underwear.

Swallowing, she hooked her fingers to the band of her thong and pulled down, trying to ignore Steve’s intense stare on her exposed pussy. 

Stepping out of them, she handed them over before she quickly pulled up her pants, buttoning her jeans. 

Steve grinned a devilish smile, looking her up and down. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

~~~~~

Natasha’s eyes were dazed as her body made its way to class on muscle memory alone. 

Her brain was still reeling from what had happened. Her ass burned with every step she took, the brush of her jeans against the bruised skin wasn't helping. Not to mention her pussy was so wet she could already feel her jeans getting soaked. 

Damn that Steve Rogers. She couldn't wait that long! An hour in class before she had the chance to go back to him. She was so hot and horny now. If he hadn't said anything, she would have immediately rushed to the bathroom and masturbated to get rid of the burning knot in her abdomen. But he had to go ahead and ban that and she had no doubt he would keep his word on his threat.

The idea of another punishment did make her knees weak, but she also wanted to fuck. He wanted him to fuck her. hard.

She grit her teeth. All this thinking was making her hornier than she already was. 

Luckily, she saw her solution walking towards her. 

Richard. The college’s resident fuckboy. He was responsible for 90% of the parties that were thrown and was the guy most girls wanted to sleep with. 

“Hey baby girl.” he said, smirking, looking her up and down. Natasha rolled her eyes. It’s not that she hated him or anything, they had hooked up a few times. Just that, aside from being a quick fuck he was uninspiring and boring.    
Perfect candidate.   
“So…” he whispered, his finger trailing her curves lightly, “I don't know if you’re feeling as hot and bothered as I am, but what do you say about skipping class and…”

She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Bathrooms and he followed willingly. Steve said she couldn't touch herself, but said nothing about getting another guy to please her. Deep down she knew she was making a bad call but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was way too horny and pent up and maybe, just a tiny bit, she felt like biting Steve back for leading her on like that. True, he did call her back to his office after class, but no way in hell would she be able to wait that long. 

The two stumbled into one of the stalls in the men’s bathroom and got to work. Richard swiftly lifted her top up to her chin, his hands coming up play with her boobs before he stuffed his face between them and moaned as he licked and kissed the skin. His hands trailed down to unbutton her jeans and he quickly slipped them into her pants. 

His fingers played with her pussy, making her twitch in response.

“Fuck.” he cursed, the wet squelching sound resonating among the walls, “No panties and you’re already so fucking wet. What a horny girl you are. Cant wait to fuck this pussy.”

Natasha grimaced, not liking that at all. “Mmm, no. No sex. Let’s just get each other off.”

“Fine with me.”

After some maneuvering, Natasha was sitting on the closet toilet, her jeans bunched up around her ankle, her legs spread eagle as Richard stuffed his face between them. 

She keened as he started to eat her out, his tongue darting over her incredibly wet folds.

It felt good...for about 30 seconds.

Natasha grit her teeth in frustration as he pathetically ate her out. He was just sloppy and messy, thinking slobbering all over her was what was going to get her off. There was no technique and patience, clearly he just wanted her to cum so she could then make him cum too. 

He was holding her thighs so tightly it started to hurt, but not in a good way and he clearly wasn't paying any attention to her cause he didn't even notice how red her ass was from the spanking she got before. 

“Alright, stop. Stop.” she said, pushing his head away from her.

He looked up and grinned, licking his lips. Not even questioning her, he just got up and undid his pants. He pulled them down and his erect cock sprang up and Natasha was unimpressed. Not that he wasn't adequate or anything, just that after feeling Steve’s cock (through his pants nonetheless), this one just seemed boring in comparison. 

Shit, she thought, was that what was happening?

She’s hooked up with this guy before and they always had a good time. He was good to her (if not a bit selfish) and sex with him was always fun and satisfying. 

But now, looking at him, all she could think of was Steve.

Steve, with his big hands, his strong muscles and that hot body. Steve who lifted her up like she was nothing and dominated her so deliciously. Steve who knew exactly what he was doing. 

Compared to him, these guys were nothing. He hadn't even done anything to her aside from a spanking and Steve Rogers had already ruined the boys in her class for her. 

With a sigh, she started to jerk the guy off. She wasn't into it, but the faster she made him cum, the faster she could leave. He grunted and panted, his hips thrusting into her soft palms, eyes closed. 

“Fuck yeah Natasha, that's right, work that cock.” he moaned out, silently. Even his dirty talk, which usually got her going, was ineffective on her now. 

Her hand slid over his cock, jerking him up and down. Occasionally, she’d swipe her fingers over his head to collect the precum before she went back to jacking it. A minute later, he came, his cum coating her hands in white. 

He stood panting for a few seconds, chest heavily. Natasha ignored him as she cleaned her hand up before putting her clothes back on. Eventually, he followed suit, tucking himself back into his pants. 

“That was-” he said, zipping himself up, “Amazing. Can't wait to do it again.”

Natasha didn't bother with replying. She just felt irritated and disappointed in herself. If she was just patient, she would have gone back to Steve and probably received some mind blowing orgasms. But now she was back to being dryer than a well and it sucked. 

Well, whatever, she would still go see Steve after this. 

Turns out she would see him much earlier than expected. 

Richard unlocked the door and walked out, only to freeze and curse out loud. 

Natasha looked over his shoulder and felt her blood run cold. 

There was Steve, leaning against the sink, facing them. His expression was furious, his eyes ablaze as he made eye contact with Natasha, making her shiver.

“M-Mr. Rogers!” Richard sputtered, “This isn't what it looks like, its-”

“Really?” Steve said, voice low with a hint of sarcasm, “Because what it looks like is two students, skipping class to fuck each other in the boy’s bathroom. But please, tell me how i’m wrong.”

“...We didn't fuck.” Richard mumbled under his breath. 

Natasha let out a groan, pinching the bridge of her nose. Why was she ever attracted to this guy?

Steve somehow got even more enraged. 

“Both of you. Out. Now.” 

They immediately stumbled out of the bathroom and stood in front of him. They were both shaking but Natasha was for completely different reasons. Most of Steve’s glares were directed at her and it felt like her skin was burning. She couldn't even look at him, her eyes focused on the floor. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Steve snapped, the question obviously aimed at her. 

“W-We weren't thinking!” Richard defended instead, “I’m sorry Mr. Rogers, but we both have this burning lust for each other, sometimes we can't control ourselves!”

Natasha tried not to scream. This was just getting worse and worse.

Steve raised an eyebrow, a condescending smirk on his lips, “Is that true, Natasha?” he asked the girl, “You can't bear keep your hands off of him?”

She felt her face heat up from being put on the spot. She simply shrugged, still not looking at the man. 

“Sure…”

She felt him glare at her, which only made the heat between her legs increase. God, what was wrong with her? She was getting so turned on by being scolded and humiliated by him. This was a whole new kink that she did not expect to have.

“That isn't an excuse.” Steve said, “This is grounds for expulsion.” 

That put the fear of God in Richard’s eyes, “N-No Sir, please!” he begged, “I can't get expelled, my dad will kill me! There has to be something we can do to!”

Steve paused for a second, “...Come to my office, see if you can convince me.”

With that, the man walked out the door. The two kids looked at each other, one bewildered, the other excited, before they followed him. 

~~~~~

Natasha grit her teeth and pressed her legs closer together. Steve was such a bastard. 

She was waiting outside his office as Steve and Richard talked inside privately. He was dragging this out as much as possible, making her feel the weight of her actions and the upcoming...whatever was going to happen. 

She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest, her heart pounding. 

Finally, finally, after what seemed like years but was probably only ten minutes, Richard walked out and closed the door behind him. 

“...Mr. Rogers wants to see you now.”

She raised an eyebrow at his expression. It was… weird, almost defeated. 

“What happened in there?” 

“He says he wont report me-”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Provided I never throw a party again, never sleep with anyone on campus and if I get all my grades up. If I even slip up once, I'm expelled.”

Natasha stifled a laugh. Steve definitely knew how to keep them on track.

“Fuck…” he cursed, “I cant do all the things that make me,  _ me _ !”

“Yeah, well, sucks to be you.” she dismissed. She couldn't care less about his problem. 

“Oh!” he suddenly grabbed her arm, “Do a good job in there.”

“...excuse me?”

“He says our expulsion depends on how good you are at convincing him otherwise. If you don't do a good job, that affects me too!”

“...Alright then.” she said, her heart rate skyrocketing, “I'll see you around.”

“I’ll wait outside for you. Need to know how it goes.”

She was about to panic and reject him when he suddenly slapped his forehead.

“Ah- Shit.” he cursed, “Can't skip classes anymore. Tell me how it goes!”

She flashed him a thumbs up and he scattered away. 

Taking a long, deep breathe, Natasha finally opened the door. 

She entered the familiar room and did a double take on Steve, lounging on his chair. His legs were crossed and his expression unreadable. 

“Finished talking with your boy toy?” he asked, his eyes looking at something in his hand, which from her position she couldn't see. Natasha pouted but didn't say anything.

Steve sighed, “Lock the door.” he ordered.

Natasha complied.

“Take off your clothes.”

She hesitated, heart leaping into her throat as her face flushed from the brash, uncensored order.

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” he repeated, fixing her with a look that told her she’d regret her decision if she kept stalling. 

She quickly shrugged off her jacket before grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulling up, exposing her torso. She took a second to remember that this would be the first time he’s seeing her naked chest before she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground along with her other discarded clothing. Unbuttoning her jeans, she dragged them down her legs, a bit grateful that she didn't have her thong as it would save her at least one layer of embarrassment. 

“Come here.”

She walked forward and stopped by his desk. She felt her blush go all the way to her neck as from their position, he was eye to eye with her dripping pussy and she just had to be OK with that. 

“I’m giving you thirty seconds,” he said, looking up at her, “To explain yourself.”

“I- I…”

“Your babbling counts as your seconds too, don't waste it.”

“I was horny…so i needed to cum.”

“That was against my orders, Natasha.”

She huffed, “you said I couldn't touch myself.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, clenching his jaw. He raised his hand and she saw that he was holding a wooden ruler. 

A ruled that he jabbed at her pussy.

“Ah!” she squealed as the blunt edge make contact with her clit, grabbing onto his hands on instinct as she flinched backwards. 

“Stay. Still.” he ordered, pulling her closer to the table, “and don't you dare try to stop me. Keep your hands behind your back.”

She wanted to protest but one challenging look from him made her shut up. She took her hands off of his and crossed it behind her back, feeling like she was back in school again. 

Steve used the ruler to play with her pussy, pushing it more along her wet lips, collecting her slick on the edge, before he used it to gyrate against her clit, abusing the little bud and Natasha just had to take it. 

“So,” he said, lounging back in his chair, acting like what he was doing was a casual activity, “I tell you not to touch yourself so you go and fuck the closest boy you can find?”

“Y-You didn't say I couldn't.”

“Yes, but I thought you were smart, Natasha.” he degraded, “How is someone as brilliant as you such a dumb whore?”

“I- i’m not- its because you left me hanging-”

“Oh?” Steve said, dragging the ruler up and down, “So it’s my fault?”

“Not what I said-ah, ah-”

“Yes it is.” he said sternly, “I didn't make you cum so you think it's an excuse to get yourself off with some other man, and look how well that turned out.”

Natasha didn't say anything, pursing her lips. 

"What did he do?" He asked, looking up at her, "Did he fuck your pussy?" He drove the ruler towards her hole and poked at her opening, making her squirm. 

She shook her head, keeping the moans at bay. He was killing her. 

"Tell me."

"H-he" she stuttered, eyebrows furrowed, "he ate me out and i j- oh fuck- I jerked him off.”

“Hmm…” he hummed, seemingly unaffected but Natasha could tell he was digging the ruler harder into her, “Was he good?”

Natasha hesitated before she shook her head again, “he sucked.”

“I believe that's the point.”

“No, I mean-” she huffed, “he was bad. Didn't know how to eat me out well.”

“Were you good?” 

“Wh-Wha?”

“Did you rub his cock well? Made him cum?”

Natasha bit her lip and nodded, feeling ashamed. 

Steve nodded like he came to a conclusion. He stood up, his figure towering over hers. The ruler left her pussy and she felt like she could breathe again. 

But not for long.

“Ten spankings.” he announced, smacking the ruler against his palm that let out a responding ‘crack’, “With this ruler, on your pussy.”

Natasha choked on her spit, “What-you-”

“You heard me.” Steve moved around the table towards her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her towards the couch. Once they were there, he used his strength to maneuver her onto the table in front of said couch. 

“Stop. Squirming.” he scolded as he made her lie down on her back, the grip in her hair unrelenting. He smacked her on the thigh with the ruler, making Natasha gasp out loud. He was going to spank her pussy with that?!

“Spread your legs.” he ordered as he positioned himself appropriately, leaning over her. 

“N-No Sir, please,” she begged, “I promise I'll be good, I promise I won't break the rules! Please don't spank my pussy!”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Where have I heard that line before? Oh right, an hour ago where you promised the same thing and proceeded to ignore my orders. Why should I believe you now, you little slut? Especially when-” he used his free hand to suddenly cup her pussy, making her back arc off the desk, “Your pussy is sopping wet? You like this, don't you?” he slipped one finger inside her dripping hole and slowly fingered her. “You had all the time to find someone and tell them what I did to you and ruin my reputation, but you didn't.”

But just to be sure, Steve let go of her and backed away a little:

“If you really don't want this, you’re welcome to walk out.”

Natasha didn't even hesitate to spread her legs. 

Steve smirked, “That’s a good little whore.”

He took the ruler and ran it over her pussy lips, this time having access to the whole thing. He also dragged it over her torso, flicking her nipples with the wooden item, occasionally pressing down on the hardened bud. 

“You’re going to count each time I spank you, understand?”

Natasha bit her lip, tears prickling the corner of her eyes from anticipation. 

Steve tutted before he reeled back and spanked her tits with the ruler. Natasha screamed from the sharp pain, the ruler leaving a red imprint on her.

“When I talk to you, you’re going to answer.”

“Y-Yes Sir, i’m sorry Sir.”

“Count.”

“Yes Sir.”

With that, Steve got to work. 

He lifted the ruler and brought it down onto her pussy. She shrieked in pain as the ruler cracked against her sensitive skin, her body jerking in response. 

“O-One.”

He spanked her again and again and again relentlessly, increasing the pace with each smack. By the time she yelled out ‘four’, her pussy lips were already turning into a bright shade of red. 

He grabbed her legs and pushed them up, instructing her to hold them close to her chest. Natasha was surprisingly flexible as she folded her body, her hands grasping onto the back of her thighs. 

When he got her to press her knees together in that position, it made her already puffy pussy even more prominent as he jutted out deliciously. Steve licked his lips as his eyes wandered from her reddening pussy to her still red ass, which was on display for him. 

With this new position, he could also see that there were some parts to her that were still unmarked. He rubbed the ruler against her opening and the skin connecting that to her other, just as sexy hole. He would love to spank her asshole one day, but not right now.

He spanked her three times in that position. His cock strained against his pants as he watched the delicious sight of his ruler bouncing off her pussy lips. Each time, the wooden object got wetter as it collected more of her slick. Her cries of pain were music to his ears, the tears in her eyes was an image he needed to ingrain in his memory. If only he knew she was such a slut, he would have done this long ago. 

“Seven!” she screamed, her body twitching. She felt the familiar knot in the pit of her stomach, an orgasm making itself apparent. He didn't even properly touch her, but all the dirty talk, the humiliation and the pain play- she was close. 

“Legs down.” he ordered and she obeyed. She hissed when she saw how red and swollen her pussy had gotten. She loved it. 

“Spread your pussy for me.” Steve said, rubbing the cooling surface against her red skin. 

Natasha brought her hands up and did as she was told, using her fingers to spread herself wide open. Steve gave a hum of approval as he looked at every inch and crevice of her most private area. This time, however, instead of swinging the ruler down, he brought it close to her pussy. 

“Stay still.”

With that, his fingers grasped the end of the ruler, bending the wood slightly. 

Natasha took a second to understand what he was trying to do and when she did-

He let go and the ruler snapped forward, slapped her clit harshly. 

“Fuck!” she screamed. This was a whole other pain! “Fuck- fuck- fuck! Eight!”

He ignored her cries and tears and did the same thing again, bending the wood before it cracked against her sensitive bud. 

“N-Nine! Oh-oh-oh-” she huffed out. She was close. She was so unbelievably close. 

Once more, one last one. Steve didn't want to stop, he hadn't realized how addicting spanking her pussy would be. He needed to keep some time to spanking her adorable, swollen clit alone as that seemed to get the best reaction out of her. 

He grabbed the end of the ruler, bending it as far as it could go without breaking, and he let go, the ruler biting her clit with so much force it made him wince. 

“TEN!” Natasha screamed as she climaxed, her orgasm slapped out of her. She arched her back off the bench, her toes curled and she let out a gut wrenching moan. The pain, the burn, it was all too much for her to handle. 

Steve started at her, a shocked expression on his face as he watched her cum. Eventually, she calmed down, her body heavily flopping back onto the table, her legs draped over the edges. Her pussy was bright red, a beautiful contrast to the dark brown table she was on. 

“Did you cum?” he asked, throwing away the ruler before his warm hand lightly stroked her reddened lips “Did you just cum?”

Natasha bit her lip and nodded.

“Naughty, naughty girl, cumming without my permission.”

“B-But I-”

“It's alright.” he consoled, “I’ll let it slide.”

He saw her chest exhale with relief. Ah, what a naive little girl, he thought. 

“Now, for your second punishment.”

Her eyes widened but her expression changed from shocked to surprised and Steve grabbed her hips and pulled her forward a bit. He sat down on the floor, his face at level with her pussy, before he dragged her forward and immediately started to eat her out. 

“Ah-Fuck!!!” Natasha screamed as his tongue attacked her pussy, “Sir- wait- please I can't-”

“Shut up.” he groaned into her pussy lips, a hand coming up to slap her thigh, “You will take it, slut.”

Natasha felt like she couldn't breathe. Steve’s tongue was so sinful.

Steve lapped up her juices hungrily and groaned at her taste. The mix of her slick coupled with the feeling of her heated skin on his tongue made his cock swell even more. He paid special attention to her clit, swirling the abused little bud with his tongue before he latched his lips onto it and sucked. Natasha babbled above him, her hand coming to grip his hair. He allowed her to tug onto his locks but refused to abide by her wishes. Every Time he felt her tug too hard, he either slapped her thighs or bit her clit and it got the message across.

He was in charge.

Natasha was in fucking heaven and hell at the same time. 

Her pussy was too sensitive, too much in pain, for her to process the pussy licking Steve was giving her. She was still reeling from the previous orgasm and he was determined to give her another immediately after, the damn sadist. She cried as he toyed with her clit or when he stuck his tongue deep inside her hole. 

Fuck, Steve could eat pussy like a champ. 

As much as it hurts, the pleasure was all the more. He was slobbery and messy, but he was also playful and precise. He knew exactly how to eat her out, moaning and humming as he did so, the vibrations adding onto the experience. The way he was holding her was like he was enjoying a meal, and he held her so perfectly too. His grip on her was tight and bruising, but not demanding and careless. She was free to squirm around on the table, but never enough to pull away. She was at his mercy, she could do nothing as he ate her pussy, his beard adding little burns and pricks to her sensitive lips. 

Richard was nothing compared to him. This is what it meant to be eaten out. 

Steve seemed to sense her train of thought and smiled. He kissed her clit before he pulled away, but not before he shoved two fingers into her quivering hole. 

“He didn't make you feel this way, did he?” he asked, not caring that his face was covered in her juices. 

“No! No he didn't! You’re making me feel so good Sir!” she moaned.

“You want to know why?” he increased the pace, roughly finger fucking her, “It’s because he was just a boy. A young, selfish, inexperienced little boy.” he licked a long strip from her hole to her clit and swirled the little bud around, “I’m a man, Natasha.” he announced and he felt the way her walls clenched around his fingers. He smirked before he got up on his feet and leaned over her. One foot on the ground, another knee on the table, he leaned over her body, coming face to face with her. 

“I know exactly what I'm doing.” he bragged, still finger-banging her, “I’m going to make you cum now, then fuck you and make you cum again.”

Natasha’s gasped, babbling in response as her body got deliciously stretched. He added a third finger and his mouth watered at how easily it slipped inside of her. 

“Come on, baby.” he moaned. He leaned down and mouthed at her ear biting the lobe before pulling it harshly. 

“Cum for me. Cum all over my fingers like the dirty whore you are. If you do, i’ll fuck you the way you need to be fucked. My cock will ruin your body for all those other boys in your class, they can never satisfy you the way I can. So hurry up and cum so i can finally fuck your pretty pink pussy.”

That tipped her over the edge. With another gut wrenching scream, Natasha climaxed again. Her eyes rolled to the back of her eyes, her mouth babbling a mixture of ‘Sir’ and ‘Steve’.

He helped her ride her climax, his fingers never stopping until she settled down. 

She was a sweaty, sexy mess. Her hair was matted to her head, her face, pussy and ass were red and her tits heaved up and down as she breathed heavily. 

Steve wanted to mark her, he wanted to devour her neck and leave an array of hickeys so that the boys in college would know she was taken. If not for the risk of being caught, nothing would have stopped him. He thanked the Gods that his office was soundproof (it was intended so that no one outside could listen in on important conversations. Instead, it was being used to fuck his student without interruption. He wasn't complaining).

Not being able to wait any longer, Steve finally pawed at his dick. He quickly and clumsily undid his pants before he pulled his cock out, hissing at how erect he was. 

Natasha felt her mouth water as he gazed at Steve’s penis. It was so long and big, the veins on its side bulging out (no doubt from being confined for so long) and the head was red and leaking with precum. Oh, how she wanted to taste it. 

But that wasn't happening today. Steve, still perched on the table, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up before depositing her onto his couch. 

“You’ve been on that table for awhile,” he explained, “For how i’m going to fuck you, you need a soft surface.”

Natasha moaned out. The amount of filth coming out of this man's mouth was unheard of. If only people knew how kinky their headmaster really was. 

“Take off your clothes.” she said, frowning as he aligned his cock by her entrance but not even taking his pants off. 

Steve looked down at his attire and back up at her: “I don't think so. Only good girls get to see me fully naked.”

“B-But I've been good.”

“Mmhmm.” he hummed, twisting her body sideways. He took her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder, “But not good enough.” 

With that, he slid in. Steve bit his lip to stop the moans as his cock plunged into her hot, wet hole. She was so tight! Her walls clamped onto his dick like a vice and he absolutely loved it. She took his cock like a champ, gasping and writhing as he stretched her open until he finally was completely in his abdomen flush against hers. 

“Be good for me, Natasha.” he moaned out, thrusting his hips slowly. The younger girl keened as his heavy cock dragged across her insides, his bulbous head pressing up against her deepest parts.

“Be a good girl,” he continued, “and next time I'll take my clothes off for you. Would you like that?”

“Yes! Yes Sir, please!” Natasha begged. His cock was amazing but from day one what she wanted to see was his whole body. Those defined muscles, that hard chest, those thick thighs, she’d been dreaming about them since she joined and it killed her that he was still hiding them from her. 

Steve picked up the pace, slamming his cock into her harder. “I’ll let you play with my body if you want. I saw how you were drooling at my cock, maybe i’ll throat fuck your dirty mouth.”

The expressions she was making was killing him and all he wanted to do was to pound her into next week, but he took it slow so he wouldn't hurt her (unintentionally).

“I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be walking funny for a week.” he stated, hugging her leg to his chest, using it as leverage to fuck her harder, faster.

“You can tell your friends you have an older, experienced, secret lover,” he kissed her knee, “but little do they know you’re sneaking into the office to get your brains banged out by the headmaster.”

Natasha’s brain couldn't even form words at this point. Her brain was on a new level of high where all she could do was lie down with a loopy grin as Steve fucked her for all she was worth. 

He finally set a brutal pace, his hips hammering his cock into her over and over. The dirty sound of his cock plunging into her sloppy hole was resonating among the walls, her slick dirtying the cushion below her. 

“And- ugh-ugh-ugh fuck- and when your boy toys ask to fuck you again, what do you say?”

“I-wuh-ah”

“Focus, Tasha.” he growled, “What. Do. You. Say?” he punctuated each word with a powerful thrust, the tip of his cock plunging even deeper. 

“I say- I tell them-” she blabbered before looking up at Steve’s eyes, “I tell them I belong to someone else.”

For the first time, Steve felt himself blush out of pure emotion. He smiled, before he dropped her leg down. He leaned over her, still thrusting, and bent down to kiss her. 

This entire time, not once had they kissed but here they finally were. Natasha wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, allowing the older man to take control (Not that she would get it if she tried) and control he did. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, his stubble tickling her chin as he explored her, his tongue dancing with hers in a wet, passionate kiss. 

They break apart, a string of saliva connecting them. 

“That’s fucking right you belong to me.” he snarled his possessive tendencies flaring as he snapped his hips faster. He lifted her hips slightly and bent her enough so that she could see what he wanted her to see. 

“Look, Natasha,” he grunted, gesturing towards the point they both connected, “Watch my cock fuck your pussy, your juicy little cunt. I’m going to fuck you so hard, no other cock can satisfy you.”

Natasha covered her face with her hands, but left space between her fingers so she could peek. She watched as her small hole stretched over his perfect dick as he rammed into her, their juices mixing together into one dirty mess inside her.

“Do you want that baby?” he cooed, leaning over her again, “Want to be my good girl?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” she chanted, grasping onto his shoulders, “I want to be your good girl! I’ll be your good girl! Just keep fucking me!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Steve grunted. He had her hooked, “But remember- oh, fuck yes- God your cunt feels so good- remember that only good girls get my cock. If you’re naughty...I’ll never fuck you again.”

Natasha felt her heart drop at the prospect. He had her, hook line and sinker. 

“I-I won't be naughty!” she said, her voice jumping from the force of his thrusts, “I’ll be good- I won't be naughty anymore!”

“Good girl.” he praised, hips stuttering. He was close, and so was she. 

Honestly, even if she did disobey rules, Steve knew he couldn't cut her out. She was so perfect for him. But he was glad she hadn't caught onto that. If Natasha knew that Steve had a soft spot for her...not telling what the brat would do. 

He’d probably let her do anything provided he gets to fuck her pussy again. Contrary to popular belief, he was a weak and soft soul (outside of the bedroom that is).

“Yeah baby, i’m close,” he moaned into her ear, allowing her to hug him again and he put all his energy into these last few minutes. 

“M-Me too.” she moaned, scratching his shirt up with her nails, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum on my cock, baby. Drench my dick like the good girl you are.”

With another few thrusts, Natasha climaxed for the third time.

“Steve!” she screamed, catching him in a bruising embrace, her legs wrapped around his waist, trapping him. 

Natasha moaning his name out made his orgasm even more apparent.

“Fuck- fuck- fuck- I love this fucking cunt- Natasha, let go! I’m going to cum!”

But she didn't budge, her grip on her seemed to tighten. She nibbled on his ear and whispered:

“Cum inside me.”

“Fuck! Natasha, no-”

“I’m on the pill, its OK.” she consoled, “So please cum inside me Steve- I want to feel your hot cum in my pussy- fill me up-”

With a cry, Steve climaxed. He thrust his hips flush against her ass and moaned as his cock let out giant spurts of cum, filling her pussy. He let out a moan as his balls twitched as it pushed out every drop of cum he had. 

Eventually, he pulled out and watched as his cum slowly dripped out of her used pussy. He seemed to have been staring for awhile as Natasha brought her hands up and spread her lips apart, making the cum pour out of her hole faster.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” she teased. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, taking up her challenge as he fished out his phone and took a photo of her sloppy cunt, taking note of how her hole twitched as the shutters went off. 

“So, am I expelled, Sir?” she asked, eyes wide and bratty.

He smirked, “No, Natasha. You were very good at convincing me.”

~~~~~

Natasha was good. Very good.

So good in fact, that she quickly became the model student and went from the outsider to the most popular girl on campus in less than a year. 

She no longer went to parties or slept around with guys. She instead, went back to focusing on her studies and proving herself to be the smartest person in the history of MIT, already making breakthroughs in her work.

But how did she become so good? People would ask each other, How did she change so quickly and so effectively?

There were many rumors floating around. Family issues? Bullying? Pressure?

None of them were even remotely close to the truth: Which was that Steve Rogers was just so good at converting her. 

Natasha bit her finger, trying to keep her moans at bay. She was in class and a pornographic moan was definitely enough for her to bring unwanted attention to herself. 

The dildo Steve had shoved into her pussy that morning was vibrating like crazy. The said man was teaching class without a care in the world, occasionally glancing at her and giving her a look that said, ‘your torture is far from over’.

He slipped his hand into his coat pocket, which for others meant nothing, but Natasha knew that’s where the vibration control remote was. 

True enough, the dildo shifted from constant vibrations to rhythmic buzzes, giving her some time to breathe and collect herself. He had been doing this to her for the past hour, edging her on, getting her close before he brought her back down. 

She was one step away from walking upto him and begging him to fuck in front of everybody, but she knew she couldn't do that because that would be naughty. 

She reminded herself of what Steve whispered to her when he inserted the dildo into her wet cunt _ : “If you don't cum during class today and if you don't make a scene, I’ll eat your juicy pussy until your squirt then i’ll fuck you up against the wall. But if you fail…”  _ he bent down to pull up her underwear and pants, _ “I wont fuck you for a week.” _

They made eye contact again and Steve smirked, his hand moving within his pocket.

Sure enough, the dildo started to vibrate tenfold, making Natasha swallow her own tongue. She placed her head against the table, gritting her teeth, thankful that she chose to wear black pants today, as she was definitely soaking her clothes in her juices. 

But it was all worth it, to see the look of pride and satisfaction in her lovers eyes, happy that she was taking her challenge so well, happy that she was being such a good girl. 

Once class was over, he’d take her back to his place and give her the reward she deserves. 

He’d fuck her reward into her so hard she’d be leaking it out for weeks. 

Fuck whatever people say; Being a good girl was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> wow im sweating hopefully you are too lol. This was so fun to write.


End file.
